Janus Rook
Janus Rook is the current ruler of the nation of Flussland. Early life Janus Rook grew up in a world of corruption. The Second Great Depression hit the Rust Belt hard, and before he knew it, Janus found himself living on the streets, he took many jobs in an effort to support his family and it was when he turned 15 years old that he enlisted in one of the many militias that began forming in the United States Interior. Militia Life Janus took to the urban warfare of his independent militia, The Fifth Column. A motley assortment of all sorts, it was populated by a strong socialist element, as many had lost everything to the local corporations who fearing the effects of the mostly American depression had begun to send businesses overseas. When he was 20 years old Janus had achieved the rank of Lieutenant in the Fifth Column and achieved national attention in the Robber Baron Raids, in which he single handedly stormed into the homes of many of the local CEOs and extracted millions of dollars in ransom from their businesses and personal fortunes. After these raids, many of the leadership of the Fifth Column split over how to utilize the money, Janus used this schism as the cover for his own coup. Taking his most loyal soldiers Janus executed Operation Supernova, whereupon he eliminated all of his major rivals and recovered most of the money he had taken in the raids. Flussland Standing unopposed Janus took the opportunity to reform the Fifth Column from a ragtag mob into a formidable fighting force. He then took his soldiers into the West Side of Cincinnati and proclaimed a free and independent nation, thus severing all ties to the now defunct United States government. The resistance to his rule was never very great, the few pockets were either subdued within the first months or retreated outside of his sphere of influence. Once his power was consolidated, Janus set in motion a transitory government, whereupon he and his most loyal followers would be the Directors, or more formally the Regii (singluar Regus). Their duty would be to guide the nation to prosperity by using the socialist philosophy of Janus Rook. The Union of Oligarchs Within the first few years Janus realized that Flussland could not stand alone in the world and needed to form an alliance. Therefore he met in committee several hopeful nation leaders who all were too weak to be a threat to any of the others. It was in this committee that Janus forged an alliance between a few of the participants. Calling upon the history of the ancient Greeks they created a Self-Defense pact whereupon each nation controlled their internal affairs unopposed whereas all inter-alliance diplomacy (outside of trade) would be discussed by the participants of the alliance. In keeping with their Federation mindset the leaders of each of the sovereign nations were to be dubbed as Oligarchs in the Union's charter and thus the Union of Oligarchs was formed. Category:Leaders